Walker devices are used mainly by disabled people, such as handicap, disabled elderly or people who suffer diseases. Some walker are configured to provide balance or stability while walking while other device are configured to lift the disabled people.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,149,408 discloses a mobility assistance apparatus having first and second frames positioned on left and right sides of a user; a hinge arm mechanism coupled to the first and second frames; and a harness or a walking seat coupled to the frames to transfer at least a portion of the user's body weight from the legs and to transfer weight through the user's hip or pelvis to the first and second frame enabling the user to stand or walk for an extended period without requiring the user's arms to hold the frame.
US 20030137119 discloses a stand up walker for supporting body weight in a standing position is provided with a pair of upper lift arms pivotally mounted on a walker frame and having lift spring means mounted on the walker frame. In the preferred embodiment a pair of lift springs comprise gas springs for asserting a lifting force to the body by means of a body seat and harness coupled to the upper lift arms. However, the upper lift arms may be provided with resilient handles that apply the lifting force under the armpits or a combination of lifting forces may be employed.
US 20050156395 discloses a pair of arm rest platforms and vertical handles so the user of a rolling walker can have added or alternate support not provided by a conventional rolling walker or rollator. The arm rest platforms are supported at a vertical distance above the conventional walker by providing a pair of arm rest frames each extending between the main frame of the conventional walker and a respective arm rest platform. The arm rest frames each includes an main arm rest frame member carried by the main frame of the conventional walker and an arm rest support member to carry the arm rest platform and vertical handles. The conventional hand brakes can also be relocated; to be operated when gripping the vertical handles. The arm rest platforms can be adjusted in both horizontally and vertically with respect to the main frame of the conventional walker for better distribution of the user's weight.
US 20060254631 discloses an assistive walking rear entry device including a main frame, elongated upright body weight support members connected to each side portion of the main frame and two elongated leg members connected to each body support member one extending forwardly, the other extending rearwardly, each leg member including a rollable member attached to a distal end portion thereof. An elongated seat is attached to and supported on a lower portion of a centerpost, the centerpost being supported on the main frame. Rearwardly opening lateral torso supports are attached to the upper portion of the centerpost and make supporting contact with the thoracic area and for propelling the device during a walking gait. The seat is positioned against the perennial region to support the pelvis and to help propel the device on a “hands free” basis. The body weight support members are preferably multi-function for body weight support during a walking gait and preferably are tied together by a cross member to insure identical side-to-side displacement.
US 20090050187 discloses a walker has a plurality of legs each terminating at a free end with rolling members operably attached to at least a pair of the free ends. The rolling members are configured for rolling engagement with a ground surface. The walker further includes a pair of handles configured for gripping by a user's hands while walking and a pair of upright support members that extend upwardly to free ends. The upright support members are configured for engagement with the user's underarms to bear weight of the user and to transfer at least a portion of the user's weight to the rolling members while walking.
US 20150115556 discloses a mobility walker. The mobility walker includes a removably attached lower section, middle section and upper section. Four wheels are connected to the lower section. A harness attachment spring is attached to the upper section. A user wearing the harness is attached via the harness to the harness attachment spring. The user is then able to walk, maneuver himself and exercise while utilizing the mobility walker.